My Dangerous Chicago Love
by CourtneyLove
Summary: You were abandoned as a child and adopted by Hank Voight and his wife. You went to college in New York and were in an abusive relationship until you ran back to Chicago where you joined your dad in his unit and fell for the second in command.
1. It's My Life

Hey, I'm Quinn Voight and yes I am the daughter of Hank Voight, the head of the intelligence unit, I was adopted when I was 4 by Hank and his wife as they wanted a girl. I'm 26 and I lived in New York for a couple of years but moved back to my home town of Chicago to work with my dad in the intelligence unit.

I have black hair down to my waist, I am 5'6 and thin, I have bright blue eyes. I went to college and majored in criminal justice for 4 years. I also went to the police academy in New York for 2 years. I've always wanted to do what my dad does, be a detective.

I met my boyfriend, Nick about a week before I went into the Police academy. He was really sweet a first, was a proper gentleman. He was everything I ever dreamed of. But almost a year into our relationship he changed. He became abusive, he would blame me for everything he did. He would come in drunk and beat me. I was to scared to go to tell anyone in case he found out and beat me.

I became friends with Erin when my dad took her in and helped he get on the right path. We did everything together, we were like real sisters. As we always say Sisters for other misters.

~~My past~~

When I was 4 I was abandoned by my mom outside the police station. A man saw me standing there by myself crying. He came over and crouched down to my level and asked "Hey sweetheart, why are you out here alone? Where's your mom?" I looked up at him and said "She left me here. She just ran along the street and left me here." He looked at me and pulled me into him. I hugged him as he said "It's okay. You're safe." He then picked me up and took me into the police station and got me something to eat and drink while he tried to find my mom. I was taken home with the man for the night. I met his wife who treated me like her daughter that night, she fed me, bathed me, put me to bed and read me a story until I fell asleep. The next day social services were called because the police couldn't find my mom. That was how I met Hank Voight.

I spent 3 days at the my foster home until one day, the man and his wife who saved me came to see me. They were my heroes, they came and adopted me. They loved me from the moment they saw me and decided to adopt me. They brought me home and I met who would be my new brother, Justin. He was very welcoming and was happy that he had someone to play with now. As we grew up Justin became very protective of me. If anyone messed with me, they ended up messing with him, and losing.

When I turned 20 I went to New York to study at NYU majoring in Criminal Justice for 4 years. While I was studying in NYC, my mother died of ovarian cancer that she had been fighting for a while. I went back to Chicago for the funeral and to spend sometime with my family. After I did my 4 years, I decided to join the police academy to follow in the footsteps of my dad.

A week before I joined the police academy, I met my boyfriend, Nick. He was so sweet when we first met, he did everything for me. He was always such a proper gentleman. He was the man I dreamed to be with. I thought he was the one, boy was I wrong. Almost a year and a half into our relationship, he started to beat me. He was abusive towards me for things he did but blamed me for them. He would go out with his friend, come home shit-faced and abuse me. I was too scared to tell anyone in case he beat me if he found out. After 6 months of it, I decided to try and escape and go back home to Chicago. While Nick was at work I packed my suitcase and ran for my life, literally.

I went back to my dad's and told him I was back and was here to stay. I didn't want to tell him what happened but I had to, I had to tell someone. Let me tell you, he was beyond pissed. He said if he ever saw him, nobody would find his body. We ended up calling Justin and telling him to come over. Once he got there, my dad told him what happened. Justin was also angry, he was angry because he wasn't to protect me. My dad said that I could work in intelligence with him as I have did my college degree and the police academy, he want me in his unit so he could look out for me so, I now work as a detective in the intelligence unit.


	2. A New Day Has Come

Beep, Beep, Beep. SMACK!

I groaned as I put my alarm off. I turned over and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the time and saw 7:30. I groaned and got up, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited a couple of minutes for it to heat up and then step in.

15 minutes later, I step out and wrap a towel around my body. I go to my closet and pick out my clothes. I put my clothes on and then dry my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I put my make up on then grab my bag and look at the clock, it was 8:20.

I went down stairs, grab my keys and head out to my car. I jump in and head to my favourite coffee shop and grab a coffee for my dad and I, I then head to the precinct.

I head into the precinct and walk over to the reception and say "Hey, I'm looking for Hank Voight?" the woman then looked at me and said "Yeah, who's asking?" I then answered "Quinn Voight, I'm his daughter." she looked at me in shock and said "You're Hank's daughter? You just head up the stairs to your right and that will lead you to intelligence." I smiled and said "Thank you." she smiled at me and said "You're welcome."

I then walked over to the stairs and headed up them. I then get to the top and saw a couple of people sitting at some desks. I walk into the room a little bit, unsure. The people in the room looked at me, I smiled and said "Hi."

One of the men then smiled at me and said "Hi. Can I help you?" I then said "I'm looking for Hank? Hank Voight?" The man then said "Who are you?" I looked at him and said "I'm Quinn. Quinn Voight." All the others in the room looked at me, eyes wide.

The man I was talking to smiled and said "You're Hank's daughter. I'm Antonio Dawson. He told me you would be coming. He told me to bring you in. Follow me." He then held his arm out waiting for me to pass. I walked over in front of him. He then put his hand on my lower back and guided me to an office at the back of the room.

He then knocked on the door and we heard a voice say "Come in." Antonio then opened the door and said "They H. Your daughter is here." My dad then looked up and smiled at me and said "Hey Quinn. Thanks Antonio." Antonio then smiled and said "No problem." then closed the door and walked back to his desk.

I looked over at my dad as he said "Hey Quinn. How are you?" I smiled and said "I'm good." I then handed him his coffee. He smiled and said "Thank you." I then said "So, what am I doing today?"

He then looked at me and said "I'm going to have you working with Antonio for a while, until you get used to how we work and all. Is that okay?" I smiled and said "Yeah that's fine dad." He smiled and said "Antonio will look after you, I know he will. I told him about you." I looked at him with wide eyes.

He then looked at me and said "Not everything. I didn't tell him about Nick. I only told him to look after you. I told him you've had a tough past and that to be careful with you. If there's a problem, you come and tell me, okay?" I breathed a sigh of relief and said "Okay. I'll be fine dad."

He smiled and said "Okay. Come on and I'll introduce you to everyone and let them know what's going on." I smiled and said "Okay." My dad then got up, walked around his desk and opened the door.

My dad walked through the door and then stepped aside for me to step through. Once I was through, my dad turned to everyone and said "Everyone, can I have your attention." Everyone then came over to stand in front of my dad. I noticed that Erin was now there, she saw me and smiled wide, I then smiled at her. Antonio looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

My dad then said "Everyone, this is my daughter, Quinn. She will be joining us in intelligence. She will be working with Antonio for the time being. Is everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded and my dad said "Okay. now everyone go back to work." we all nodded as my dad headed back into his office.

Erin was the first one over to me and flung her arms around me, I smiled and hugged her back. Erin then stepped back and said "My best friend is back. How are you?" I smiled and said "I'm good." she smiled as a guy walked up to me and held out his hand and said "I'm Jay Halstead." I shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you." he smiled and stepped back.

Another guy step up and said "Alvin Olinsky. Nice to meet you." I smiled and said "You too." and walked back to his desk, I turned around as another guy walked over to me and said "I'm Adam Ruzek. Good to meet you." I smiled and said "Good to meet you too."

Antonio then walked over and said "So partner, you excited to start working here?" he smiled as I smiled and said "Yeah. I've always wanted to be a detective since I was little." he smiled as my dad came out of his office and said "Guys we have a body."


	3. Welcome To The Show

_Previously: Antonio then walked over and said "So partner, you excited to start working here?" he smiled as I smiled and said "Yeah. I've always wanted to be a detective since I was little." he smiled as my dad came out of his office and said "Guys we have a case."_

We then looked to my dad as he said "Surveillance followed three of Area Central's top-ranking gang targets to this house on carpenter." as he pointed to a house on a map. He then continued to say "Narcotics hasn't gotten anywhere with it, so command staff wants intelligence on it." he looked at us and said "Roll out in five."

Everyone started getting ready, Adam starts to put his jacket on the back of the chair at the desk across from Antonio's desk. Antonio looks over and says "Hey, hey, what are ya doing?" Adam looks at him and says "I need a desk." Antonio then said " Not that one. That's Quinn's desk." then went back to doing what he was doing.

Adam then looked at me then back to Antonio and said "There are more than one desk free, she can have another. I have been here a little bit longer so I can have this desk."

Antonio then looked up at Adam and said "You have been here about a day longer than Quinn plus Quinn is my partner so she needs to sit near me. Okay?" Adam then said "Okay." and lifted his jacket of the chair and moved over to the other desk at the other side of the room.

I kept quite through the whole conversations as I didn't want to get in between it all. Antonio then looked over at me, smiled and gestured to the empty desk. I smiled and said "Thanks. you didn't have to do that, I could of got another desk." as I walked over to it.

He then said "I was told to look after you so that's what I'm doing. Keeping an eye on you. Plus you're my partner, I gotta' have my partner by my side." and smiled at me, I smiled back.

~~On the street~~

Adam & Alvin are dressed as a workmen, Adam is painting the lines on the streets, as Alvin is working on a Fire Hydrant and says "We got the main eye." through the radio. Antonio, My dad and I are sitting in the car waiting as Antonio answers through the radio " We're set up to the north."

Jay and Erin are waiting in there car elsewhere. Jay then says into the radio to Antonio "10-4. We got the south and a partial of the alley." as Erin is taking pictures.

Antonio then says into the radio "If anyone goes mobile from the house, we're in position for a take-away." my dad then says in his radio to Alvin and Adam "O and Ruzek, move closer. See if there's any movement in the house."

Alvin and Ruzek move towards the house as Alvin says "10-4." into the radio. Erin then must have saw something because she then radios into my dad and says "Hold up. We got company."

we look over to see a man in a yellow jacket walking over towards the house. Antonio then says into the radio "Who's this joker?" everyone watches as he walks up to the door and knocks on it.

I see the guy pull out a gun and gasp as gunshots go off, shooting the guy many times in the body. Alvin and Ruzek pull out their guns and head towards the house as Antonio, my dad and I jump out the car and head over and meet with Jay and Erin who just arrived at the house.

We all head into the house guns drawn, Antonio heads into the house in front of me. We look around and hear a few "Clear!" shouted throughout the house. My dad comes into the house and says "Hoodie's dead." as Jay walks over and said "This one's alive."

Alvin then radios for an ambulance "Charlie 50-21, emergency." Adam and Jay are with the guy, Adam looks at Jay and says "What?" Jay then hands Adam some gloves and says "He's gonna bleed out. We gotta put pressure on the wound." Adam and Jay then bend down to try and stop the bleeding.

Alvin then says through the radio "One shot fired by the police. Offender down. Plain clothes officers on scene." Erin then shouts from the kitchen "In here!" My dad, Antonio and I head in to see her holding a bullet with boxes full of ammo behind her, she then says "Cop killers." Antonio and I start looking through the cupboards.

I then head over to the trash to look and see if there was anything there. I find something and bring it out the trash and said "Hey, look at this." Antonio then says "What do you got?" and walks over to me. I turn round and show him the box I found.

He takes it off me to read it as my dad walks over to us, Antonio then reads it "Insulin. Somebody was a diabetic?" I then pick up the trash bag and empty it on the floor, hundreds of insulin boxes fall on the floor. Antonio then says "Or not."

I then look at Antonio and say "Is there a black market for this stuff?" Antonio then says "None that I've heard of." while looking at the box in his hand and said "But you know what?" and holds the boxes up in front of us then holds a bullet next to it and says "It's a good place to hide a bullet, though." My dad then nudged Antonio's back and said "Nice work." and walked away into the other room.

~~Back at Intelligence~~

We are all sitting at our desks as my dad comes in and puts a picture up on the board and says "This is Edward Jelko, the deceased street-level dealer." and puts up another picture and says "This is Peter Thomas Banfill, the offender, currently baking in a coma over at County. Jelko probably though like we did that Banfill was sitting on something big, went over there to rip him off."

Antonio then got up from his chair looking at one of the bullets that we found and said "These are M995s, Teflon-tipped, Kevlar-penetrating rounds. Ballistics has 'em linked to several recent homicides." I then said "And we found 100 of these at the scene. It's for type R insulin, which is a Canadian designation." I then held up the box for everyone to see then handed it to my dad.

My dad then said "And with any luck, our little surprise visit got the gun runners scrambling, which means they're gonna make mistakes, okay? Eyes open."

He then looked at Me and Erin and said "Erin, Quinn, come here for a second, will you?" we then looked at him and nodded. We got up and followed him into his office. Once we were in his office, Erin asked "Do you want the door closed?"

He started putting on his jacket as he said "Assume I always want it closed." Erin and I looked at each other and smiled as I shut the door she said "Okay, tough guy."

My dad then leaded against his desk and said "Justin's getting early release. He's moved up to Friday night." I smiled as Erin said "That's great." I'm so excited, I get to see my big brother.

My dad nodded his head and said "Well, he's asking if you two can be there. It's no big deal if you can't." Erin and I looked at each other as I said "Are you crazy? Of course it's a big deal. He's getting out." My dad then nodded and said "Yeah." Erin then said "What? Why do you look like someone just pissed in your coffee?"

My dad walked over to us and said "Getting out is always harder than gettin' in." I then looked a him and said "Dad, Come on." I looked at him as he walked towards the door, he turned around as I said "Dad, Justin's gonna need you around, okay? The tough love thing, it didn't work."

My dad then looked at us and said "Do me a favour. Tell Antonio I'll be back in an hour, okay?" then opened the door and walked away. We looked at each other and went back to our desks.


	4. How I Feel

I have been sitting at my desk waiting for Antonio to get here so I could show him what I found. I turn to the stairs to see him walking up them, I walk over to him, hand over the paper and say "Hey! I found the source of the insulin. A company near Toronto named 'Markham Medical Supply.' Their sales rep makes a run here every other Thursday. He left at 5:00 this morning."

Antonio looks at the paper and says "I'm guessing they have tracking numbers on all their products?" I smiled and said "Yep." Antonio then handed me back the paper and said "All right, get those tracking numbers, locate him on GP, and..."

He smiled, pointed at me and said "You already did that." I smiled back and said "Yep. Atwater and Burgess are en route tracking the signal." He then said "Nice." and went to fist bump me as I point at his hand and said "Do me a favour. Don't give me one of those open-fingered explosion hands that people do. I hate that. If it's your thing, I'd rather high five."

Antonio just stands there with his fist up waiting for me to fist bump him. I fist bump him and he pulls back, fingers splayed while making an explosion sound, all while smirking. I look at him and say "Never again." and walk back to my desk smiling.

We got a call from Atwater and Burgess saying we have a body, so we all gear up and head to the crime scene. Erin, Jay and Alvin head to the crime scene. Antonio and I head down to see what Sheldon has came up with. My dad and Alvin come down a bit later, I wait with my dad and Alvin as Antonio get what Sheldon's found.

Antonio walks out of Sheldon's 'office' over to us and says "These are what we're looking for." holding up a file. He then says "C7s, a variant used by the Canadian army. An armoury up there was robbed. 3,000 rounds of ammo and 50 c7s were stolen."

Alvin then says "Bigger market for sprayers down here." Antonio then continues "Victim's wife drove down with him. Halstead and Lindsey are bringing her in." My dad then looks at the file and says "Good."

We got a call, and headed to the crime scene. When we go there, it was a mess. There is a guy laying on one of the beds, bullet holes all over his torso. I went to look in the bathroom and found another body with his head through the window above the bath.

I walk back into the room where Antonio is and say "We've got another body in the bathroom, head through the window." He looks at me and nods and walks over to the bathroom and says "Looks like the people who did this smashed his head through the window"

I nodded and said "Yeah." Antonio walks back into the room and starts writing what he sees and I do the same in the bathroom. I walk back into the other room as my dad walk in.

He walks over to us and looks at the scene then walk into the bathroom , picks up a bullet and walks back over to us as Antonio turns to my dad and says "These are our bullets." as my dad holds the bullet up.

Jay then says from behind us "Can you believe the velocity of these things? Forensics traced one round that went through the TV, through the wall, ended up in the engine block of an ice cream truck parked across the street."

My dad then says "Seven homicides and counting." Erin then walks in and says "Our widow's lying. Her cell phone provider said she was never at blooming dale's. She spent the afternoon up in Edgewater." We all looked at each other.

~~Back at Intelligence~~

Everyone but Erin and Jay were sitting at our desks as Erin and Jay interrogated the victim's wife. Erin and Jay then walk in, Erin with a file in her hands, she walks over to the board and puts a picture up on the board as she says "Michael Ganz, lives in East Garfield Park, has a record: robbery, possession. Runs with a small crew."

Jay just gets off the phone and says "Clare's ex-boyfriend checks out, right down to the 500 bucks." Sheldon then walks in with a file in his hands and says "Got a ping on Ganz phone, pulled all the numbers he's called in the last 24 hours."

Jay then claps his hands and says "Employee of the week, Jin, right there." Sheldon just looks at him then continues saying "All the calls were to the same numbers. A cell phone registered to a Lucky M pawn and loan in Gage Park."

Alvin then says "Lucky M. I know that ding-dong. We'll go talk to him. Come on." nodding to Antonio and gets his jacket on as my dad walks up to him and talks to him.

We're all in the armoury getting ready to go out, Antonio is loading his gun and says "Let's keep our heads down. Assume Mike is packing heavy stuff." I'm putting my bulletproof vest on, but I'm struggling a little cause I have small arms so I can't reach the strap over my shoulder.

Antonio must of noticed, he put his gun down and walked over to me. He reaches over my shoulder and grabs the strap I'm trying to reach. I look at him and smile, he smiles back as he puts the strap in place. He then pulls the straps from my sides one at a time and fastens them.

He then puts his hands on my shoulders and says "Stay by me or your dad. Don't want you getting hurt." he smiles and I smile back and say "I'll be fine but I will stay by you or my dad, don't worry. I'll watch your back." he smiles and laughs a little.

He then says "How about after this case is done, we go out and celebrate your first day, what do ya say?" I smiled and said "I would love to." he smiled back and then walked over, picked up his gun and a bulletproof vest and heads out into the garage, I followed behind him.

I'm helping Antonio get everything ready when I hear my dad shout "Christmas." I look up and hear Adam say "What?" then my dad smiles and says "Christmas is the takedown word."

Erin then walk in and motions me over as she walks over to my dad, I walk over as Erin then says "Reservation's all set at Carmine's for when he's out. They gave us the back room, so who do you want me to invite?"

My dad then says "Oh, just keep it small, just the four of us. I don't think he should be around his old friends just yet." Erin then looks at him and says "Okay." and walks away. I walk back over to Antonio to help, as I walk over he looks at me and smiles and I smile back.

~~In the van~~

My dad, Erin, Jay, Adam, Sheldon and I are all in the van as Alvin and Antonio do the buy in. Antonio then says through the radio _"That's our boy, Ganz."_ We listen to everything that's happening, we hear Ganz start talking _"Milner says you're huntin' for hardware?"_ Antonio says _"If they're the quality Milner said they are, we'll take most of 'em off your hands."_ Ganz says _"I'll take you to it. Get in."_ Alvin says _"Aw, Come on."_ Ganz says _"Only one of you, with the money."_ Antonio says _"Forget it."_ Ganz says _"Fine with me."_ Alvin says _"Hey, hey... Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait... Wait a sec. Okay."_ Antonio says _"No."_ Alvin says _"All right. He's a cupcake."_ We then hear engines start as Antonio says _"We're goin' mobile."_

We then start following the tracker in Alvin's phone while we continue listening to everything being said. Alvin says _"What's your name?"_ Ganz says _"What do you care?"_ Alvin then says _"We're heading north. Heard you had a crew."_ Ganz says _"Well, you'll meet 'em soon enough."_

Sheldon then looks at the screen and I assume something's wrong and I say "What's wrong?" Sheldon then says "We've lost his audio and his tracking beacon." we hear nothing for less than a minute then all of a sudden we can hear Alvin again saying _"I want you to look at the mile marker and make a note."_

Ganz says _"Why's that?"_ Alvin says _"Once the deal is done, you're gonna bring me back here so I can look for that phone."_ Adam then says "How closely can you track him, Jin?" Sheldon then says "Six meters. Yards, whatever.

We continue tracking him as we listen in. Ganz then says _"Let's see the money."_ Alvin says _"25 large. I left the other half with my associate."_ we got ready to bust in as Alvin said _"You really think I'll come alone with all the cash?"_ another pause then _"Well, let's see the damn guns."_ a pause then _"Ooh. Look at that. It's just like Christmas morning."_

Once we heard the word, we burst into the garage as someone said "Cops!" Jay was the first in shouting "Police!" we all followed in afterwards. I stayed by Antonio as I said I would and followed behind him. Ganz and his men then started shooting at us.

Antonio ducked behind some crates and I duck in behind him. He looked behind him to find me there, and gave what looked like a sigh of relief? I'm assuming he was just making sure I had taken cover.

We then started shooting at Ganz and his men, when I was clear I took a shot. Antonio was shooting at the guys when he ducked down and looked at his vest. I knew he took a bullet because I watched the guy take the shot that got Antonio.

I grabbed Antonio and pulled him over a bit so I could see where the shot got him. It only caught his vest which I gave a sigh of relief. He looked at me and said "I'm fine." I looked at him and said "Yeah. But you could of been shot." He smiled and said "but I didn't. I'm fine."

I smiled and then turned and looked over the crate, Antonio did the same. I aimed at the guy who shot at Antonio, I took the shot and got him. I ducked back down and saw Antonio looking at me and said "Thanks." I then said "You're welcome."

My dad then shouted "Move!" so we all moved down closer to Ganz and his men. My dad then came over to me and Antonio and stood above us, shooting at the guys. The shooting ended as soon as my dad shot the last guy.

We all came out from our places after we were sure there was no more guys. A few minutes later, the cops all got here and started taking the guys out to their squad cars. Alvin and Adam walk out with Ganz as My dad, Antonio and I stand near watching. Erin and Jay come over as my dad starts saying "Well done guys."

~~Back at Intelligence/In the garage~~

We're all sitting around the table in the garage chatting about the bust today. Erin gestures for me to follow her over to my dad who is standing on the other side of the garage. We walk over and my dad notices us, he turns to us as Erin says "The dinner has been changed to tomorrow night because the restaurant called me and said there was a double booking. So it's tomorrow night instead of tonight."

I smiled and said "That's better for me." Erin turned to me and said "And why is that?" smiling at me. I smile back and said "I'm going to out for a couple of drinks with Antonio to celebrate my first day." My dad and Erin smiled at me.

"I then said "I'll come with you to see Justin come out but then I gotta go home and change." My dad then looked at his phone as it buzzed signalling a text. He then huffed and said "I gotta take care of something." Erin then looked at him and said "Don't say that."

My dad then walked over and grabbed his jacket putting it on and said "Tell Justin something popped up." I looked at my dad and said "Are you kidding me?" Everyone heard and looked at us, my dad then looked at Erin and I and said "Just do this for me, okay? Thank you."

I then said "No. You're telling me that whatever you have going on is more important than seeing your only son walk out of the gates?" as he turned to walk away. My dad then said "Yes. Tell Justin I love him and I'll see him tomorrow." as he walked away.

I walk back over to everyone, grab my jacket and go up the stair to my desk. I pick up the photo I have on my desk of my mom, my dad, Justin and I when Justin and I were little. I was 11 and Justin was 13 we were sitting on one of the benches in the park as my dad was holding the camera up in front of us to take the picture.

I miss those times when we were a nice, loving family. I hear someone come up the stairs, I turn to see Antonio. He looks at me and smiles, he walks over and leans against the desk beside mine and says "You okay?" I look at him and say "Yeah, I'm fine."

He then says "You sure?" I smile and said "Yeah, I'm fine Antonio. I just miss the way we used to be. No tough love or anything. I hate how tough he is on Justin, I'm stuck in the middle of it all 'cause I love my brother but I love my dad too. I just want to fix it." he looks at me and says "I know your dad and Justin don't get along. You need to let them sort it all out themselves." I look at him and say "I know."

Antonio then come over to me and bends down so he is face to face with me and says "They will get through this, You just have to give them time." he smiled at me and I smiled back, he then said "Quinn, If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Anytime, day or night." I smiled and said "Thanks Antonio.

I looked up at Antonio to see him already looking at me, he looks down at my lips then back up to my eyes then leans towards me, I do the same. I close my eyes and wait for our lips to touch, when they do I feel fireworks. Antonio puts his hands on my cheeks and continues to kiss me.


End file.
